The present invention relates to the field of record keeping and in particular relates to devices for clamping and retaining record keeping forms in a fixed position one above the other in one-write record keeping systems.
One-write record keeping systems have been known and in use for many years. Such systems generally comprise a base record sheet which is overlaid with a plurality of individual data slips held together along one side to form a data sheet. The data slips have specific areas for entering information thereon, and the information entered onto each data slip is transferred directly to the underlying record sheet. Such transfer is accomplished by carbon backing on the data sheet or by use of chemically treated paper.
One specific example of such a one-write record keeping system is a check and ledger system which enables checks to be written and the data written on the checks simultaneously entered onto a ledger positioned thereunder. The ledger or journal entry page (record sheet) has a series of horizontal lines onto which the check data is to be transferred. Each check (data slip) has a horizontal data line onto which data is written, such as the date, amount and the payee of the check, and on the reverse side of the check, aligned with the data line, is a carbon strip. A series of checks overlie the journal page in an overlapping relationship. The checks are shingled in such a manner that the carbon strips overlie the horizontal lines on the journal page and are held together on a single strip on the left edge thereof. Thus, when a check is written, the writer simply enters the number, payee and date on the top surface of the check and the entered information is immediately transferred through the carbon strip on the back of the check on the journal page. The individual checks can thereafter be removed one at a time from the strip on the left edge along a perforated line between the check and the strip.
The record sheet and data sheet are usually held in position one above the other on a hard-surfaced clipboard. The record sheet has a series of holes vertically aligned along the left hand margin therof which are designed to fit over spaced pegs extending upwardly from the clipboard. The data slips have corresponding holes vertically aligned along the left hand margin as well. The data slips, however, are perforated along the left hand margin so that they may be removed one at a time from the clipboard after the information has been entered. A clamping mechanism affixed to the clipboard and extending over the holes in the left hand margins of the record sheet and data slips holds both the record sheet and data slips in place around the upright pegs on the clipboard.
Rather than provide the underlying ledger or record sheet with holes which fit over the pegs, in some instances the record sheet is provided with appropriately spaced notches along the left hand margin which simply abut the upright pegs on the clipboard when the record sheet is positioned thereagainst. In still other instances, often when the clipboard is fitted with the record sheet and data slips attached as a data sheet, it is desirable to insert a third or intermediate sheet between the data slips and the record sheet so that the information written on the data slips will be entered on yet another sheet at the same time it is entered on the data slips. This intermediate sheet can have notches along the left hand margin so that it may abut the upright pegs and be appropriately aligned between the data slips and record sheet. A major drawback to inserting the intermediate sheet between the data slips and record sheet is the strip of stubs which remains after the individual data slips are removed along their left hand perforation. The strip of stubs which remains surrounding the pegs interferes with the insertion of the intermediate sheet because it prevents the intermediate sheet from reaching all the way to the upright pegs.
Accordingly, in order to enable the fast and accurate insertion and alignment of an intermediate sheet between the data slips and record sheet, an arrangement is necessary which allows the intermediate sheet to be quickly and easily inserted between the data slips and the record sheet and aligned in position against the upright pegs without interference with the stub strip of the data slips.